Rumi Tsurumi
Rumi Tsurumi is a lonely primary school student who is openly despised by her classmates. The service club along with some volunteers from class 2F met her and her classmates during summer vacation at the Chiba village camp. Appearance Rumi is considered to be a very cute and pretty girl (by Yumiko Miura) with long dark hair and black/grey eyes. Hachiman Hikigaya considers her to be a trendy dresser, indicating her fashion sense, but he notes it may have just been her parents. Rumi is seen as a miniature Yukino Yukinoshita, both in looks and the way she carries herself. Personality Rumi is a very mature compared to others her age. She is quiet and calm who tends to be a loner and she is very observational. She herself mentioned she would bully other girls with her classmates, but only because everyone else did it. They would get bored after a while and pick a new girl to bully. However at some point they started picking on Rumi and haven't moved on. Hachiman Hikigaya and Yui Yuigahama feel that Rumi is similar to Yukino Yukinoshita as someone who is aloof and independent. However, Yukino says Rumi reminds her of Yui. Someone who is trying to fit in and cooperate with everyone. Hayato Hayama, Yumiko Miura and Komachi Hikigaya consider Rumi as a cold and unfriendly person. But, Rumi is shown to have a kind personality as she saved her peers who bullied her. She often does things on her own without relying on anyone. In this regard she is like Hachiman, someone that considers their own presence a hindrance to others and that staying away is the nice thing to do. It was shown during the Christmas collaboration event that her personality is slightly Tsundere, this can be seen when she mentions she can "do it by herself" when making Christmas decorations, but was shocked when Hachiman was about to leave her on her own (Season 2 Episode 10). Abilities Rumi's intelligence and presence of mind can be seen throughout Episode 7 and Episode 8. One such example is her idea of using the flash of the camera to distract Hayato Hayama's clique when they were cornered. Rumi also has a great ability of acting performance on stage which is shown in Episode 10 of Season 2, Hachiman Hikigaya feels that Rumi has the talent to be a celebrity. In Volume 9 all the student praised Rumi's performance. Rumi also seems to be the representative of her school and possibly on the student council of her elementary school. This is most likely because she was pushed into it by her classmates. Addressed / Nick names * RumiRumi by Hachiman Hikigaya Quotes * (To Hachiman Hikigaya): "I am asking you, What your name is. I figured that much was obvious." Trivia * Her name Rumi 'means "detain, fasten, halt, stop" (留) ('ru) and "beautiful" (美) (mi). * Rumi's surname Tsurumi 'means "crane, stork" (鶴) ('tsuru) and "to see" (見) (mi). * Rumi's given name is also present in her family name (Tsu'rumi'). ** The four other characters that share this characteristic are Yui Yuigahama (Yui'gahama), Saki Kawasaki (Kawa'saki), Yukino Yukinoshita (Yukino'shita) and Meguri Shiromeguri (Shiro'meguri). * Hachiman Hikigaya's plan to break off the relationships between Rumi's mean peers was the first social suicide done by Hachiman since joining the service club. This incident was even mentioned as something not unlike the rooftop incident by Tobe at the end of the cultural festival. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters